Love at first stranger
by I am a fluffy pen
Summary: Normal!AU (Is that a thing?) Clark finds Bruce out in the cold and makes sure he has food in his belly and roof over his head...and a pair of lips on his own. Clark x Bruce/Superman x Batman/SM/BM. Fluff and cheesy lines. I just felt like it.


**Written while listening to Caring is Creepy – The Shins...I know, am crazy for listening to the same song over and over, but that's how I roll ;-;**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own dem shizz yo.**

**Warning: Just look at the rating and back off yo. D:**

* * *

A pale man sat on the misty grass, canvas, brushes and paint in front of him. He leaned against a lone tree, staring at the pond before him. The streets were empty and quiet, and out of all the lonely nights Bruce had to spend with himself, he decided this one was the most painful.

He put down the canvas and brush he was holding, packing up all his things in his bag except the canvas, because he would be carrying that one. Bruce almost laid down on the grass, trying to cover himself a bit more with the cold, black coat which could only bring some comfort at most. He stole a glance from the watch on his wrist. Midnight.

...Now what?

The temperature dropped, and Bruce started trembling slightly, teeth chattering. He brought his knees closer to his chest, hugging them tight. He buried his face in his arms, fighting against the tears that were sure to make his face even colder. The last member of the Wayne family desperately searched for some form of heat. Anything that would heat him up from the terrors of the cold.

A hand on his shoulder shook him out of his search.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Bruce turned around to face a man, no older than himself with rather similar features. Dark, soft looking hair, gentle blue eyes and a well-built physique. Breathing in the saturated air, he quickly came back, exiting his mind palace.

"It's...cold." was the only thing that came out of the man's mouth. The other man's eyes widened by surprise of the honesty, but then he gave a warm smile that just seemed to heat Bruce up perfectly, causing him to blush.

"I live nearby, let's get you warmed up, shall we?" The hand left his shoulder and was instead held out for the Wayne to grab.

"I don't want to bother you." Bruce hesitated.

"It's fine, it's fine! I could use some company anyway!" the man said and beamed reassuringly.

Bruce still hesitated but grabbed the man's hand anyway, pulling his cold frame up. He bent back down to pick up his bag and canvas, causing the man to stare in shock at the canvas.

"That's amazing! Did you paint that?" he asked curiously.

Bruce did nothing but nod. The man stared a few more moments in awe before suddenly coming to a realization.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. Clark Kent!" Clark gave that warm smile that just sent bubbles up Bruce's spine and held out his hand again. He shook it.

"Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

"Nice to meet you! Now, let's get your body temperature back. I think a bit of running could help you with that." Clark winked and took Bruce's free hand. "Let's dash!"

"Wha-wait!"

And dash they did. They were in front of Clark Kent's apartment in no time. Nearly literally.

"Dude..." Bruce panted, resting his hands on his knees. "You run...like a cheetah."

"And you like a free-tailed bat!" Clark laughed, haven't broken a sweat. He reached into his coat's pocket, taking out a bunch of keys attached to a ring. He went through the keys and picked out the right one as if he had done it his whole life. He unlocked the door, leaving it open for Bruce to come in and close it.

"Make yourself at home, I'll go make something warm for us to eat!"

Clark disappeared into the hallway after taking his coat and shoes off, revealing a suit that he also took off, so he stripped into his fancy white shirt and dress pants.

Bruce decided to take him up on that offer, he was already here anyway. He left his bag, canvas and shoes in the hallway, together with Clark's stuff but kept his jacket on.

He walked through the hallway, into the large, but still cozy living room. It was simple and clean. A comfy looking couch, a coffee table, a plasma TV and if you walked up two steps, there was a cool looking balcony and a kitchen to the right. To the left was another hallway that most likely lead to bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Nice man-cave." Bruce said after looking around for a while.

"Thanks, bought it myself." Clark said with a smile on his face as he stirred something up. Bruce let himself in and sat down on the couch.

"So why did you let a complete stranger in to your lair?" Bruce asked curiously, observing Clark's every movement.

"You were cold and alone, I just decided to help. Besides, my mom always said that if I stay alone in here for too long, the larger predators like lions and leopards will eat me up."

Bruce allowed himself to give a small chuckle, that caused Clark to smile, although Bruce couldn't see.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Nah, I thought we had something before, but I guess it was just me. She found someone else."

There was silence after that. The only sound was Clark moving things in the kitchen. Neither dared to say anything else.

"She was lucky to have a kind man like you to love her." Bruce decided to finally say.

"Haha, I guess so!" Clark came carrying two plates in one hand, and two steamy cups in the other. He somehow managed to put all of it elegantly on the coffee table and plopped down right next to Bruce. "Dig in! I'm an excellent cook, if I may say so myself."

"Dude! What are you, a pro waiter or something?!" Bruce exclaimed in awe. Clark laughed and just patted him on the back.

"It'll heat you up, dig in." Clark said again with a smile. "Let's watch something fun too. How about it, a tear-jerker?"

"Sure, man. Your place, your rules." Bruce said and looked down at the plate. "Oo, garden lasagna and hot toddy. Me like!"

"Oh, glad you like it! It was the only thing I could find on such a short notice."

"Dude, it's great, thank you. I haven't had a meal in ages."

…

It slipped. Just rolled out of his tongue.

"Oh man...I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to know that. I'll leave, sorry for bothering you." Bruce tried to stand, but got pulled back down to the couch by a warm, large hand.

"Bruce! If you don't have a place to stay, you can stay here."

Bruce was shocked by the intense gaze that Clark gave him, and the sheer determination to not let Bruce leave without being sure he had food in his belly and roof over his head. The shorter of the two men couldn't help but let a tear appear at the corner of his eyes, only to later let it fall down, causing Clark to flail.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Bruce, as embarrassing as it already was, allowed himself to laugh slightly. "It's not that, it's just...Your eyes remind me of someone I used to know..."

Clark seemed to relax at that, passing him a handkerchief. "So does madam Wayne wish to spend a night with sire Cheetah?"

"With pleasure." Bruce elegantly took the handkerchief and wiped his face. Clark smiled, showing his shiny, white teeth.

"Now, at last. Dig in. We're watching Titanic."

Bruce groaned at the thought of what he had gotten himself into.

The movie finally ended with Clark having trouble wiping away the tears, while Bruce just sat there with crossed arms, not a single emotion left on his face.

"How can you not cry, Bruce!" Clark said in between tears.

"It's just that my name isn't Clark Kent, sorry."

Clark glared at him before taking the remote and turning the TV off.

"Well, it's time for bed sweetheart." Clark stood up. "I have a guest room, lemme just fix it up a bit."

"You're giving me goosebumps, stop." Clark smirked. Bruce looked down, finding his feet terribly interesting. "Are you sure I'm not bothering? I can leave if you want."

Clark was heading into the hallway to the guest room, but then stopped and turned on his heels. Bruce found another pair of feet in front of his, and he looked up only to be pushed back on the coach.

"I swear to God, if you leave without a roof over your head, I will find you."

Despite the humorous content in that sentence, Clark Kent said it with such seriousness it could have brought Bruce to tears again. And bring him back to tears it did. He tried desperately to wipe the flowing tears away from his face, but they just kept coming. Clark smiled and wrapped his arms around Bruce, patting his hair gently. Bruce hesitated, but eventually wrapped his arms around Clark's broad shoulders.

Clark pulled his head back to rest his forehead against Bruce's. They stared at each other with an intense gaze for what seemed like ages for both. Clark finally decided to test his luck and leaned in.

Lips against lips.

Clark closed his eyes while Bruce widened his, eventually closing them as well. The tears had stopped long ago. Clark managed to sit down next to Bruce again without breaking the kiss. The larger man laid down, bringing Bruce with him.

Bruce was the one to break the kiss.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, frowning.

"Shut up and kiss me, Wayne."

Bruce brought his lips back down. They kissed for an unknown amount of time, and when they finally pulled apart, their lips were red and swollen. Bruce laid down on Clark's muscular chest, resting his chin on his arms, staring Clark's face down. After staring for another minute or two, he finally laid his head down, sighing in content.

"You're warm." Bruce whispered.

Clark hummed, wrapping his arms around Bruce's waist again.

"We should totally sleep on the couch tonight." Clark said after a while.

"Agreed."

Bruce managed to lay down next to Clark, against the back cushions. Clark pulled up a blanket from under the couch, causing Bruce to give him a skeptical look.

"What? I spend a lot of late nights on this couch."

Bruce shook his head, cuddling up against Clark as he covered the both of them in a single movement.

"Good night, Bruce."

"Good night Clark."

* * *

**The end.**

A/N: I may or may not continue this later, so feel free to stop by every once in a while! :D


End file.
